


本性难移

by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Funny, Lose memories, M/M, They married, Top Luke Hobbs/Bottom Deckard Shaw
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB
Summary: 好吧，事情是这样的。经过常见的爆炸、飙车、特技表演（主要由德卡特贡献）和垃圾话脱口秀大赛（参赛选手只有两人）的好莱坞电影套路，德卡特和卢克被送进了医院，再醒来时分别失去了一部分记忆——这是个委婉的说法。在美国的另一端，布里斯顿在海中睁开了眼睛。他的精密大脑经历了瀑布决斗、掉入海洋以及后续的漫长浸泡，机械之下，真正的记忆开始苏醒。总之，这个故事涵盖了终结者踏上复仇之路的好莱坞元素，光头壮汉版的绿野仙踪，激情燃烧的爱情桥段，而且如果你去它的根子上再刨上两把土，你会惊奇的发现它还是个喜剧故事。先从一杯茶开始。
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1

德卡特·肖就算失忆了看起来也是个恶棍，小无名氏心想。  
坐在他对面的德卡特对年轻人心中的诋毁茫然不觉，他将一杯茶放到小无名氏面前，自觉已经给了这位陌生青年最大的耐心。  
他是个每分钟流水上千万的投资商人——好吧，曾是。因为一场意外，他和他的丈夫双双住院小半年，任谁离开岗位小半年之后，都会发现世界变成了完全不熟悉的模样。他的丈夫——卢克·霍布斯，一位普通的银行职工——得到了一笔补偿金，但对于像他这样的人来说，损失则都要自己承担。幸运的是，像他这样的人，也有足够的资金去调整自己的航向，方便找个合适的时机重新回到危机四伏的鲨鱼群中去。  
他已经计划好了一次旅行，由萨摩亚到伦敦，珍珠般完美的航线。萨摩亚很适合休憩，而伦敦则很适合迷失——同样也很适合跟老朋友们来一次聚会，联络一下情感。德卡特想的很好，但是在购票时受到了意外的阻力，他和卢克现在都不被允许离开美国境内，通过律师几百美金一小时的解读，德卡特得出结论：那些西装佬给出的理由完全是一堆鬼扯。  
现在，德卡特和卢克被带到了这位看起来像新入职员工的青年面前——希望不要是个实习生，德卡特心想。  
那个名牌上写着埃里克的青年盯着德卡特泡的茶观察了半天，用一种拆炸弹般的谨慎将一杯普通的英式茶端了起来，抿了一口，小声嘀咕：“老家伙买的茶具和肖泡的茶水，上帝啊。”  
一旁的卢克皱起了眉头，“你对德卡特有什么意见吗？”  
青年像每个新入职却遭遇危机的员工一样露出了呆鹅般的表情，德卡特顺口进入正题：“我们希望你能告知我们被禁止离境的真实理由，或者让我们见到你的上司。”  
埃里克咽下茶水的动作像被逼着咽下了一把刀片，他扯了扯嘴角，“呃，其实是这样，我们需要你们配合，回答几个关于那场事故的问题，”官方的安慰话已经在他喉咙里打转了，但那些培训是为普通市民以及受到巨大精神创伤的特工准备的，埃里克瞥了一眼抱着胳膊面色不善的卢克，又瞥了一眼西装笔挺眼含杀意的德卡特，决定把那堆话跟茶水一起吞进肚子里，“而且因为那场事故属于官方机密，二位仍旧要接受一段时间的监控，所以你们不能离开美国——更准确地说是不能离开洛杉矶。”  
“我们失去了关于那场事故的全部记忆。”卢克皱起眉头。  
“你们没有提供监控持续时间的说明。”德卡特整理了一下领带，继续说道：“当我们询问细节的时候，你们的办事人员用至少二十几个‘机密’搪塞了我们。现在却要求我们知无不言，提供一段已经被证实我们毫不知情的口供，即使是美国人也太过分了。”  
卢克看了他一眼，而德卡特还了一个不是在说你的眼神。  
小无名氏对他们的眉来眼去在心里翻了个白眼。  
“我们需要一个令人满意的答复，如果你无法回答我们有权利要求见你的上级。”卢克接过德卡特的话，顺便拍了拍后者放在沙发上的手，而德卡特调侃地昵了他一眼，反手直接握住了卢克的手。  
小无名氏在他们之间来回看了看，木着脸回答：“就只是先回答几个问题，走个程序，关于监控的事情……你们要相信这其实是为了保护你们的安全。”现在他有些怀疑这一点，至少应该给安保组配个墨镜之类的东西……  
德卡特和卢克整齐划一地换了个姿势，同声道：“问。”  
“关于那天的事情，即上个月28号发生的事故，你们究竟还记得多少？”  
卢克一字一顿地回答：“我不记得了，这几个词你是哪个不明白？”  
“抱歉，只是例行公事，”小无名氏耸肩，“……真的不记得了，一点都不？”  
“一点都不，别浪费我们的时间。”戴卡德不耐烦地用一只手指撑住额头。  
“好吧，下一个问题……看到这个你会想起什么？”小无名氏从口袋里掏出一张警徽，递到卢克面前。  
那一看就是个老物件，警徽的边缘已经磨损泛黄，卢克仔细辨认了一下：“这好像是……美国外交安全局的标志，我该想起什么吗？”他疑惑地将视线移向埃里克，“想起你们不让我离境？”  
这个警徽是卢克自己的老物件，还是萨曼莎提出让爸爸看看这些东西说不定能回忆起来什么。  
小无名氏摇了摇头，将警徽收了起来。  
接下来的几个问题大多还是为了刺激德卡特和卢克的记忆，小无名氏不经意提到过几个名字，都是曾在特工事务上跟他们合作过的人，或者干脆就是不死不休的仇敌。对于飞车党那群人卢克和德卡特到是记得，感情偏向也很明显，卢克拿那群人当朋友，而德卡特则对卢克的这群朋友心存微妙的不忿，至于跟特工世界相关的部分——老样子，一丁点也不记得。  
最后一个问题是海蒂一定要求加上去的，小无名氏犯难地挑起了一边眉毛，换了个委婉的问法：“那么……这是最后一个问题，二位对对方是怎么看的呢，还有关于两位的婚姻……（他们到底是什么时候结婚的，小无名氏至今还是很难消化在资料里看到二人已婚的那份震惊）呃，有什么看法？”  
“你们还管这个？”德卡特气得冷笑，“有必要吗？”  
“这是最后一个问题，问完我们就能得到结论了。”小无名氏勉力堆起一个商业微笑。  
“我爱我的丈夫，这就是我对我们婚姻的看法。”卢克向后一靠，眼神看起来相当复杂。  
“我们已经相爱很长一段时间了，而且还会继续下去。”德卡特凝视着茶杯上袅袅水雾，轻声道。

很好，如果他们在这段时间闹离婚应该怎么解决？小无名氏在心里编辑好了一条发给海蒂的短信，他相信肖家人总有解决的办法——萨曼莎还是个孩子，这些对她来说有点太早了。

“今天那个年轻人不太靠得住，我看我们明天还得再去一次。”卢克将衣服扔到沙发上，转头看向已经戴起眼镜看报纸的德卡特。  
德卡特将眼镜又向下挪了挪，“后续我的律师会继续跟进这件事，事情不需要我们自己去做，卢克。”他皱了皱眉，不知怎么对自己的话升起一股不满，“总之……总之，事情就是这样了，他给了我们期限，三个月，我再想办法把期限缩短到一或者两个月，我看不出这事还能有什么影响。”  
卢克原本已经拿起锅柄，闻言心中升起一股冲动，将锅子整个甩到灶台上。他有一堆话想说，那些情绪比撒哈拉里的沙子全堆起来还要琐碎。指责，有个声音告诉他，他应该指责德卡特的冷漠，假期的泡汤，诸如此类。然后从他领带上的茶渍一路指责到一周没洗的袜子，接着德卡特就会把报纸甩到茶几上，跑回房间盯着那堆花花绿绿的曲线图看——然而就像茶渍和袜子并不存在一样，那些曲线图也一样不存在。  
这很奇怪，卢克想，然后惊讶地看到那个小锅被他这么一甩，就遭遇了惨烈的柄身分离的命运，为它默哀。  
卢克和德卡特对视一眼，对那些莫名而来的情绪都感到一种古怪，他们勉强冲彼此笑笑，卢克说：“我去把这个扔掉。”他挥了挥锅子。  
“……那我去给律师打个电话。”德卡特理了理领结。  
今天真奇怪，他们背过身去，在心中同时说道。  
2  
今晚的月光很好。  
卢克将垃圾塞进路边的垃圾桶，抬起头时这样想。  
现在已经是午夜，居民区的街头没有半个人影，安静到入耳的只有风声。人在这种情形下难免胡思乱想，卢克就想到了那条从他的手机上莫名消失的短信。  
埃里克问过他这个问题，“你有没有觉得生活中某个地方不太对劲”之类的，大概意思如此，卢克当时立刻就联想到了那条短信。  
他忘记了短信的发送者，只记得内容，一段有关德卡特出轨的文字和录音。  
你知道总有这么一天的，有个声音在他心中冷漠地说，然而很快有个更加冷酷的声音说：“不，你不知道，因为……”因为了个半天，那个声音也没因为出个所以然来，卢克理所当然地决定忽视它，前一个声音继续说：“他变得冷漠了好多，也不再夸你做的饭好吃了（他本来就没夸过！第二个声音无力但激烈地反驳。），这一切都是出轨的征兆。”  
录音中，德卡特在跟一个更年轻的女声调情，卢克光凭声音就能想象出一张美艳的脸，集合了所有影视作品中第三者的特点：妖艳魅惑同时又清纯而楚楚动人，一张让女人也为之心动的脸。  
短信是消失了，但由此产生的隔阂却不会消失，失去证据的前提下卢克选择沉默，他打算看看德卡特是否还记得那个女人，他们之间还会不会有联系……诸如此类的。  
第二个声音在他脑海里骂街，卢克一如既往地选择忽视它。  
天气有些冷，配合凛冽月色，让卢克从心底里产生出一种凉意。他将手抄进兜里，习惯性地左右看了看。  
忽然，他停住脚步，看到房子旁边的巷口停了一辆不认识的黑色奥迪，就是电影里黑帮、杀手以及快递员*爱开的那种，其特点就是昂贵，而且显然不是德卡特会用的那种车。  
是谁？卢克心想，下意识去摸自己的裤子后头，那里空空如也——说起来本来应该有什么东西在来着？他没有一点头绪，只能姑且待在原地，静观其变。  
车上很快变魔术一样下来一群穿着黑色战术服的男人，手里举着各式各样卢克叫不上名字的武器，但至少手枪他是认识的。  
他狠狠吞了一口唾沫。报警两个字加大加粗出现在他的脑海里，然后卢克很快意识到他没有带手机，紧接着他才意识到德卡特还在家里。该怎么办？他该如何通知德卡特想办法快点离开……哦该死，他们在往他家的外墙上装什么鬼东西！  
你能搞定他们！第二个声音在他脑袋里大声嚷嚷，然而卢克全身都在拒绝这个提议——毕竟他只是个普通的银行员工罢了。  
就在卢克激烈的内心斗争之际，黑衣人们终于想起来在动手之前四处张望一下，这也不能怪他们，毕竟谁也想不到在午夜十二点的居民区街头还有个身高直逼两米的大个子做整件事的目击证人。但总而言之，当有人四处张望时，卢克的藏身处就完全成了一个笑话，毕竟那只是一条纤细的电线杆，而卢克是个几百磅的大块头。  
“处理掉他。”领头的人随便吩咐了身边的一个小子。  
无故被分配任务的黑衣人A抽了抽鼻子——战术服可不保暖，午夜的洛杉矶还挺冷的——不情不愿地朝着卢克走去。

*特指名叫弗兰克·马丁的那位


	2. Chapter 2

乘着卢克去扔铁锅的间隙，德卡特转身来了书房。  
就好像松鼠要吃橡子，猫要吃鱼，德卡特总觉得在这个时间自己就该待在书房里，是某种天经地义的自然规律。  
他来了书房，却没在记忆中的位置看到那里本该有的一本经济学相关的书籍。德卡特皱着眉头，仔仔细细找遍了整个书架，发现上面的东西跟他记忆中的都不一样——这也是某种后遗症吗？他暗想。  
记忆中的书架就像国际象棋一样黑白分明，从中对半分开，一半属于卢克，另一半属于他自己。卢克喜欢俄罗斯人写的东西，他的书架上有着大量的俄文书，另外还有很多他的专业书籍，而他自己……经济学中夹杂着换了封面的艳情小说，你毕竟不能教坏孩子。  
我从来不看艳情小说，看小说还不如来真的。德卡特忽然这样想道，方才涌上心头的记忆给他一种时钟倒走的古怪感。  
他骗了那个年轻人，也骗了卢克，趋利避害是商人的本能。关于那场所谓的事故，德卡特还记得一些画面，一些碎片般的回忆。他记得枪声，记得沾染鲜血的黑色长靴，记得一辆超级酷炫的车——不是他会用的那种款式，但确实很酷。  
作为有常识的人，德卡特当然知道这些画面最好烂在肚子里，然后继续过自己的生活，很多时候只能如此。  
他叹了口气，额头因为回忆而突突胀痛，他揉了揉眼眶，眼角的余光瞥到窗口钻上来一个黑乎乎的东西——准确的说，好像是一只皮靴。  
德卡特皱着眉头，第一反应就是向后退了一步，背过手确认身后书房门仍能打开。就这么一会，那只皮靴就变成了一条长腿，随后一个浑身漆黑的人翻了进来。  
“你听我解释……”  
“你别过来！”德卡特下意识将手伸向身后，只摸到了自己的屁股。  
“听着，我没有恶意德克，当年的事完全是个错误，你听我说……”  
德卡特慌不择路，随手抓了一本书就往非法侵入的人身上扔去。  
“……字典，认真的？”  
“你别过来啊，我让你别动！”德卡特拿着一本厚书指着他，色厉内荏地说。  
“嘿，伙计，你在搞什……靠，趴下！”  
德卡特完全没反应过来，幸好来人也完全没指望他的反应速度，在他大喊趴下之前，他就已经飞身扑向德卡特。  
德卡特被扑倒在地，书房那扇纯白的木门应声被轰出一个大洞，萨曼莎（他和卢克的女儿）放在那里的玩偶烂成了一堆棉絮，纷纷扬扬飘在德卡特的头上——而那本该是他脑袋的下场。  
德卡特深吸口气，想要尖叫，黑衣人提前一把捂住了他的嘴巴，“你认真的？发生了什么？该死……算了，我们先离开这里。”  
他站起身，一把把德卡特从地上提了起来，像拎着一只只是有点沉的购物袋。德卡特惊魂未定，眼睁睁看着对方掏出了一把造型酷炫的手枪，对准木门上的大洞扣动了扳机。  
枪响，门口传来倒地的声音。还未等德卡特消化完有人对他开枪，接着又有人在他面前被枪杀这件事，他就被黑衣人用身体护住，强压着带出了书房。  
“快速问答，理解？我问你答。第一，你失忆了？”黑衣人只是瞄了一眼墙壁后的敌人，子弹立刻冲着角落雨点般倾泻而来。  
“不，交换着来，一人一个问题，”德卡特几乎能听到自己大脑过速运转的声音，“是的，我失忆了，你他妈又是谁？”  
黑衣人翻了个白眼，“你的老朋友，说了你也不知道——名字是布里斯顿，”他又冲着墙角开了两枪，“第二个问题，那个美国佬呢？”  
“对我的丈夫放尊重点，”德卡特忍不住呛声，被人按住保护的感觉让他有种被轻视的愤怒，语气也就更冲，“出去了。”  
而布里斯顿的重点显然在另一件事上，“我就知道你们两个有点什么……不是，这种时候你失忆了他就放你一个人在家？他脑子是不是也出了点问题？”  
“这是第三和第四个问题了，该我问你，现在跟你对打的又是什么人？”  
这个问题属实一言难尽，尤其是面对一个失忆的人，你很难跟他解释八年前他曾经被污蔑出局，而自称是老朋友的布里斯顿就是那件事的罪魁祸首之一，就算他能把这一团乱麻解释清楚，并且德卡特还没有想要拿枪再一次一枪崩了他，那布里斯顿也没有那个美国时间再继续解释眼前这群半吊子跟Eteon之间的关系——以及他们现在为什么要对德卡特穷追不舍。  
“坏人，”布里斯顿最终概括到，“一言难尽，只要你记着他们现在最想做的事情就是把你的脑袋一枪打爆就行。”  
布里斯顿的话把德卡特从应激状态中拉回现实，他在对方的拖拽下跌跌撞撞，现在才意识到自己刚刚踩过一具尸体的手臂。  
操，是德卡特脑子里最先蹦出的词汇，之后又是一连串的“操”。他总的来说是个体面人，在骂街这方面词汇难免不丰。德卡特开始回忆之前四十几年的人生——模糊不清——绝对没有尸横遍野血流满地的成分，这点他可以肯定。  
人体的触感还残留在脚下，周围的空气满是难以忍受的血腥味。布里斯顿枪法很准，这意味着搞不好还有脑浆的味道，谁知道呢他又没闻过。恍恍惚惚，他被布里斯顿一把推进了桌子底下，“待着别动。”一口英腔的男人压低声音说，随后传来了对方远离的脚步声，然后就是密集的枪响。  
枪声大雨一样响了一阵，四周终于恢复了安静。  
德卡特不知道这是最后的宁静还是什么的，理智告诉他就听那个男人的待着别动，可身体却在催促他快点动起来，有个声音告诉他：你右手边的抽屉有枪！见鬼，他和卢克都没有持枪证，哪来的枪？  
但德卡特还是动了，毕竟当你的理智说现在勤奋学习好好工作的时候，身体也从来不会听话，就像专制的老爹和叛逆的崽。他的身体自动动起来，不用任何思索就打开了第三个抽屉，空空如也，他就说不会……抽屉卡到了一半，德卡特一抬手臂，手背碰到了一个冰冷坚硬的物体……拽下来一看，真的是一把枪。  
格洛克19，不算复古但也不太超前，关键词是袖珍、迷你，非常适合拦住不听话易滑脱的抽屉。  
……我怎么会知道这些？德卡特想，身体又一次先于大脑将枪械上了膛。  
现实生活不是游戏，没有教学环节，几乎是德卡特拿到枪的十几秒后，第一个敌人就出现在了门前。德卡特快速蹲下身体，惊恐地看着书桌上接踵而至的弹孔，嘣嘣嘣，火舌宣泄着敌人被耍弄的愤怒。  
德卡特意识到枪响的那一刻，世界在他眼中变得不一样了。  
子弹时间，这个词汇本身很超现实，但拿到这里当可一用。世界在他的感知中慢了下来，而每一下枪响后击中的位置，他有一种近乎本能的判断。  
回击，不然死定了。有个声音冷静地在他耳边说，掩体最多还能再坚持几秒钟。  
于是他站起身，开枪。  
最初的两枪还是基于某种理性判断，之后就全是歇斯底里的情绪宣泄，德卡特一直打到弹匣空置，咔的一声响将他拉回了现实。如果有人仔细观察地上的那具尸体，就会发现第一枪偏了，第二枪正中对方的心脏……至于之后的几枪，则被敌人身后那面贴着温馨碎花墙纸的墙壁全盘接收，渣滓撒了满地。  
幸好萨姆不在家。德卡特吞了吞口水。  
我杀人了。这是他的第二个想法。  
而且我觉得这没什么。这是第三个。  
可怜的投资商人德卡特陷入了对自己心理状态的某种怀疑，电视里不是说有这种可能，脑部受到伤害之后性情大变之类的。  
德卡特试探着朝尸体迈了一步，就在这时，他旁边的窗户被砸碎了，一个人影闪了进来。  
他下意识用手里的东西——就是那把格洛克19——朝着来人扔去，对方身材很高大，被一把迷你枪击中也只是“嗷”了一声。  
现在怎么办？他的大脑急速运转。他面前没有其他选项，尸体堵住了门，德卡特只能拼死一搏。  
于是他合身扑上去，企图用身体的重量将对方压倒，然后就被一把抱住了。  
他完了，德卡特想，紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
“德克？”  
“……卢克？”德卡特抬眼看他。  
卢克看起来非常狼狈。他穿着一身冬衣，正是他出去时穿的那套，然而上面全都是血，脸上也沾染了一些灰尘和血渍。  
他看起来非常……对，看起来正像是他会有的样子。  
德卡特急忙把这个不对劲的念头甩出脑袋，抱住卢克的头仔细查看，“你受伤了？哪里？”  
“呃……哦，这个，你不用担心，那全是……”卢克顿了一下，有些别扭地说，“那些人的血，不是我的，总之。”  
“你还好吗？”卢克关切地看着他。  
这下轮到德卡特结巴，“呃……我还好，很好，没事也没有受伤。”但有人不太好。  
德卡特心虚地将视线移向门外，却看到了一个意料之外的人站在那里。  
布里斯顿站在门口，面无表情抱着胳膊，不知道站了多久。  
四目相对，布里斯顿用手指了一下他们两个，“我知道你们感情不错，先从他身上下来？很高兴知道就算失忆了你也没有疏于锻炼，可以用两条腿固定住自己，这会让后面的事情容易不少，真的。”  
卢克直接用两只手抱住德卡特的腰，“你他妈的又是谁？”  
布里斯顿翻了个白眼，“这下可热闹了。


End file.
